Enchanted
by redheadlady
Summary: Uncovered the ultimate betrayal in her latest relationship was never her plan. Kuroko Tetsuko will never be able to fall in love again. Or so she thinks until she captures a pair of heterochromatic eyes in that ballroom party. Will it change her belief or crash her last hope? [fem!Kuroko x Akashi,AU]
1. The Ballroom Party

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

I do not own anything but the plot

ENCHANTED

written by: redheadlady

part one

* * *

If it wasn't because her bestfriend's family hosting this "high-class" party, she wouldn't be here. She swore to God, she'd rather stay at home, writing down a hundred book reviews herself. She had never liked parties and she never would. It's pointless to her. She couldn't do a ballroom dance. She didn't like to have any conversation with strangers, especially the high class humans being. They only talk about politics and businesses. Like hell she'd understand. She even still watched those heroine anime in her middle of 20s. Other reason, she knew no one besides her bestfriend that was having a chat with some adult dudes. Basically, she had nothing to do on that glamorous ballroom.

She stood alone at the side of the ballroom, trying to have pleasant time of her first experience to be part of the sparkling world. She travelled her baby blue eyes along the ballroom. The sight of couples moving rhythmically to the music reminded her to those western love story novels on their 19th century but in modern ways. The sounds of the classic instruments and the singer voice were lightly touching her ears. It was an enchanting night, but she still preferred writing down a hundred book reviews.

She wondered why all girls at her age could get along with these kind of dazzling world. The could walk like royals on their highheels swiftly. They could easily dance like high-level princesses in their tight gowns and heavy jewelries. They could manage themselves to spending their night with obnoxious grown up me. For her, being like one of those girl are impossible.

She closed her eyes slowly. It's rare for her coming to a party. You can say it was a Valentine Ballroom Party because it held at the night of February 14th (hey, this kind of party still exists now, don't ya think). But besides love, all she saw were people trying to impressing each other with lies and fake manners. All they wanted were attention, popularities, anything like that but love.

Honestly, she thought that day would be her best day ever remembering she just spent her afternoon with three of the people she loved the most; the redhead american tiger named Kagami Taiga that was the only one who could understand her feelings, her big brother called Daiki, and his rich princess girlfriend that was hosting the party that time called Satsuki Momoi. Thanks to God, Satsuki didn't invite Kagami nor her boyfriend to the party remembering their manners were just too barbarous.

She also had taken a moment to thank God for giving her a petite body and weak presence. Imagining herself being surrounded by tons of questions and strong smelled fragrance were just too much for her. No one noticed that she was there if Satsuki wasn't counted. That's a relief because she couldn't imagine how much the embarrassment she'd get from being the worst girl that doing the ballroom dance or the worst girl to be a conversation partner.

She believe everything would be alright as long as no one notice her which she was sure no one would. Or so she thought until she saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes were looking straight against her baby blue eyes from the other side of the ballroom. She replied by staring back with an innocence looking. But she couldn't keep it so long. She felt a high temperature on her chest and it's getting hotter as she looked at the owner of those rare eyes. A man with spiky red hair in a white tux and black tie, casually crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had a strangely strong aura flowing around him. Intimidating.

She saw that man was about to make his way towards her when she felt someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her from her back.

"There you are! Searching you is like searching a puppy!" a girl with pink long hair and white sweetheart-cut gown complained in front of her face.

"I've been here since I came, Satsuki-san," she replied as she looked upward to the taller girl's face.

"You've never changed. As transparent as usual but it doesn't matter since I've found you. Anyway, I want to introduced you to some on my acquaintance. Sounds good, huh Tetsuko?" the pink headed, Satsuki, asked cheerfully as she looked directly to the shorter girl.

Tetsuko turned her head and tried to find the heterochromatic red head. She couldn't find him anywhere so she started walking with her bestfriend.

"Kuroko Tetsuko, nice to meet you,"

Tetsuko gave the best smile she could make as she shook her right hand with some adult men she couldn't remember their names. Correction, she wasn't even listening when they're introducing themselves because she didn't even care.

"What's wrong, Tetsu? Don't you like the party? Is it that bad?" asked Satsuki when the men had walked away.

"I do like the party," answer Tetsuko. She didn't lie technically.

"You look upset, more like, annoyed."

"I'm good. Just don't feel comfortable around strangers," Tetsuko exhaled. Satsuki was about to say something when someone called her and started to have a conversation with her. Tetsuko didn't want to be introduced to anymore strangers nor interrupt their chat. She used her lack of presence to sneak out from the small group and went out to the empty balcony.

_Finally, fresh air._

Tetsuko walked to the edge of the balcony and travelled her eyes yo the star-blanketed night sky. She felt the wind touching her pale skin and flew her semi long blue hair. It's chilly but better than being introduce to a lot of strangers.

She felt bad to Satsuki. She didn't mean to look annoyed or looked like she didn't like the party at all. She liked the entire party; the food, the decoration, sight of people dancing, music. Anything. Anything but the big headed high-class humans and being introduced.

"You'll get cold if you're standing there too long in dresses."

Shocked knowing someone noticed her presence, Tetsuko turned around her body automatically. The first things she saw was a pair of heterochromatic eyes.

She began to feel a strong intimidating aura filling the cold air. She put nonchalant face but didn't let her guard down. At this distance, she could see the man clearly. He's about 178cm tall or more. Looked like he's at the same age with Tetsuko. His red hair contrast with his light skin colour and white tux. And about his eyes' color, just like another heterochromia, one red and one hazel. The red one was just as bright as his hair.

"Why are you making such a face? I'm not going to bite you," his smirked as he walked towards Tetsuko.

"Don't you like the party?" he asked when he reached the spot next to Tetsuko.

Tetsuko shifted her blue eyes from the taller guy to the ground, "it's not like I dont."

"You look unpleased. I'd like to help you if there's any pro-,"

"Please don't worry. I don't want to troubled you," Tetsuko cut his line. There's a silence for a second. Tetsuko was sure she decline his offer politely. She threw a glance to the red head. He raised his brows like he didn't believe that she was okay. He smiled sarcastically then.

"I see," he responded. Tetsuko was about to go because the thought the conversation was over when he added, "so, you don't accept any offer from strangers."

Tetsuko stopped her movements and looked directly to those heterochromatic eyes, "thank you for giving me an excuse to go."

"Well then, how rude of me. Please accept my apologize and let me introduce myself," he asked calmly.

Tetsuko casually flicked her hair from her shoulder, giving a signal that she's ready to listen. But before the redhead could speak a word, someone shouted behind their backs.

"Tetsu! How dare you are using your lack of presence to disappear in front of me!" her pink haired bestfriend showed up at in lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry," answered the bluenete expressionless.

"Don't you dare vanish again. Come, I want to introduce you to one of my friends. He's important so but I can't fin-" Satsuki stopped her line when she realized the man that standing next to her petite bestfriend.

"There you are, Akashi-kun! Eeh, you know each other already?" Satsuki shifted her gaze from the redhead to the bluente.

"Actually no, but technically yes because you shouted his name just now," Tetsuko replied.

"I was about to introduce myself when you came. But there's no need now since you've said it," the redhead Akashi smiled on his flawless face.

"Is that so? My bad," Satsuki looked surprised at first but she quickly put a pretty smile as she apologizing.

Akashi turned around and face the blunete directly. "Akashi Seijuurou. I'm pleased to meet you," he introduce himself casually.

"My pleasure. I'm Kuroko Tetsuko," Tetsuko bowed down formally remembering Satsuki said he was important friend.

"Akashi-sama, are you here?" a thin and tall man in black suit came to the balcony searching for the redhead. Akashi chuckled and walked towards the man. They began to talk seriously in whisper. After some seconds, Akashi walked back to the girls that were standing there still.

"I think, I've gone from the party for too long. I need to come back before they start to call the SAR team. You too, Momoi-san. I'll see you later, Tetsuko," and with that high-class unfunny but true joke, he left.

Those two girls didn't say anyting as they were watching Akashi walked away. When he's gone from their sight, the pink head broke the silence, "how did you approach him? I mean, get his attention?"

Tetsuko looked into those magenta eyes. Confused about the question she just got.

"You really don't know him, do you?" the pink headed raised her brows. Tetsuko agreed about that statement. Satsuki rolles her eyes, "do you live inside the cave? He's Akashi Seijuurou!"

"That's what he just told me."

"No,no,no,no. I mean, who don't know Akashi Seijuurou himself?" Tetsuko raised her hand. Satsuki palmed her face.

"Let me guess," Tetsuko rolled her eyes, acting like she was thinking but she just said nonsense words that came up on her mind first,"a famous shogi player?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, wait. What?"

Satsuki giggled at the bluenete face. The bluenete looked surprised, never expecting her sarcasm answer would be true.

"No, not exactly. He takes control of his parents' company which you'll never understand even though I explain. He's a sucessful young bussiness man. And he has a unbelievable abilities on board game and won a lot of competition, especially shogi," the pink head explained.

"Sounds like he's a victorious human beings," Tetsuko commented,

"He is. So, now tell me. How did you approach him?" Satsuki begged the bluenete to answer.

"It was him," Tetsuko answered shortly. Satsuki seemed surprised. She looked straight to those baby blue eyes, asking if the bluenete wasn't lying. Tetsuko shrugged. Satsuki studied those innocence looking eyes. Then she sighed, "ok. Now answer honestly. Didn't you say he's a victorious human beings?"

"I believe I did."

"Good. Now, we know that he's vitorious. It means he's successful, rich, handsome, can do anything. Basically, perfect," the pink head concluded. Tetsuko just agreed, still confused about where would that conversation going.

Satsuki added, "do you think someone like him will approach someone like you? I mean, I know Akashi well because we're a good friends. He's famous for being a prince charming. But even he's good to ladies, he has never showed any interest to them. He's never made the first move. Not even once before today."

Tetsuko was still clueless. Satsuki sighed, "let's be honest, Tetsu, shall we? You're cute and adorable but you're not famous around here, I mean this high-class world. I'm sure if it's not because of my family hosting this party, you'd never be here. There're tons of lass out there that have everything that you have to live without. Akashi has never showed any interest to them nor get attracted. But he noticed you. It's strange, isn't it?"

"That's a coincidence."

"Really, Tetsu?" Satsuki raised her brows, "I think, it's not. He's interested in you. Believe me, a new love story will be soon started."

"You're wrong and that's crazy."

"What can you say? God has his plan."

"No, that's too naive. If that's true then he surely has a really bad type on girls. Mentally ill?"

Satsuki was going to take a word when Tetsuko sneezed in front of her. Tetsuko was the longest one that stayed on the balcony, let's not forget.

"We'll get sick soon if we stayed here still. It's midnight already. I'll bring some drink to you, let's go inside first," Satsuki grabbed her bestfriend's wrist and pulled her leaving the cold balcony. She brought Tetsuko to the corner of the ballroom where there're less people there. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere and vanish like a puppy. Okay?"

Tetsuko nodded and with that, Satsuki left. Tetsuko leaned her body to the cold wall and took a deep breathe. She checked the time and it said it was 00:07. Valentine day was officially over but the party still going on. Tetsuko travelled her eyes through the room from side to side. At this time, all she saw was full of sexual passion grown up men trying to bring home some ladies with their sweet words and their prince-charming attitude. In the high class ways of course.

_It's okay. As long as no one notice me again, everything will turn out fine_

"You look pale,"

_Godamn- oh._

"How long had you been on that cold balcony huh?" Satsuki walked towards Tetsuko as she hand over a glass of water to her petite bestfriend.

"Longer than you and Akashi-kun. You know, i think, I'll head home first," said Tetsuko after she drank the water Satsuki had given.

"Ehh? Now? Oh my gosh, Tetsu! You're 24 already. Only middle school student will left the party this early!" Satsuki complained.

"It's 'tomorrow' already. Futhermore, i need to go to work in 8 hours and-" Tetsuko tried an excuse as she handed the pinkhead her cellphone that had 9 missed calls and 23 messengers on the screen, "-Daiki has gone insane for searching me."

"Hufft, that guy. He have never even texted me to ask where i am except if he needs something. You know, you have a really over protective big brother," Satsuki grumbled as she mentioned herself. Tetsuko chuckled hearing her brother attitude from his girlfriend point of view. Satsuki grinned seeing how adorable was her future sister-in-law, "okay then, i dont want you get any disease. I'll order a taxi-driver to drive you home safely now."

"I'll wait outside then, thank you for your kindness."

* * *

Akashi put a business smile for the hundred times tonight as he shook his right hand with a man that had huge silver rings hanging on all his fingers. He rolled his eyes and exhaled as the man walked away. The red-head observed the elegant and enchanting ballroom with his eyes. He tried to ignore some ladies that were trying to get his attention by acting like he didn't see them.

He felt a little bit fed up. He was planning to enjoy his day off by attending this party. He wanted to spend his 'valentine' by getting rid from his family business and all about it. He wanted to enjoy his life like another young adult at his age. He thought this party was a good idea as he knew the host pretty well. The party was fine but the upper-class people were just ruining his mood. All their topics were only around politics and worst part was knowing they tried to catch popularities by being close to him. Why couldn't they get rid of those shits and enjoy life.

He continued observing until his eyes caught a pair of baby blue eyes. A pair of eyes that reminding him to the clear blue sky in the middle of summer.

He looked to the owner of those beautiful eyes. She had mid-length hair that fell gorgeously through her shoulder. Her hair was as blue as her eyes. She had pale light skin colour- almost looked like she didn't have any blood runs in her body. She looked uncomfortable in her light blue strapless dress and her indigo high heels. Not like other ladies, she looked plain with light make-up and she didn't even wear any jewelry.

She replied Akashi's stare. Akashi felt curious about her. She was standing on the other side of the ballroom herself. Nothing she did. She looked like she didn't enjoy the party but didn't seem that she hates it.

He raised his eyebrows before he started to walk towards that girl. But before he could reach her, someone with pink hair grabbed her wrist and took her attention. Akashi stopped his step as he also heard someone calling his name. He cancelled his action then.

After finished talking with some grown up men and felt like he didn't want anymore conversation, he gave a signal to his only real friend- a green haired tall young man with a glasses that was also his partner at work- that was having a chat. He wanted him to leave his small group and come.

"What's wrong Akashi?" he asked when he had reached the spot near the red-head.

"Nothing. Just want a little space," Akashi answered shortly. He moved his eye from his tall friend to the other side of the ballroom. The first thing he captured was the light-blue-haired girl he saw before was beind introduced by her pink hair friend to some people.

"Hey, Midorima. Do you know her?" Asked Akashi as he pointed out his point finger to the blue haired girl. The guy called Midorima followed the direction Akashi pointed.

"Umh? Don't you know her? Isn't she's Satsuki Momoi, the host of this par-"

"No, not her. The blue hair that is standing near her."

Midorima narrowed his eyes and found out the girl that Akashi mentioned. Midorima took a moment to think before he answered, "No. I've never seen her before. Not even once."

If Midorima didn't even know her, there's now way she's kind of successful business woman or kind important people like that. Maybe she's one of Satsuki's friend. This is a high-class private party anyway. There's no way for ordinary people to come in.

Akashi smirked as he saw the blue hair girl sneaked out from the small group to the empty balcony.

_This story should be interesting._

* * *

Tetsuko checked the time and it said it was 00:35. It had been about 20 minutes but Satsuki nor a taxi driver came yet. She started feeling the midnight air freezing her body.

Well waiting at the terrace isn't a good idea of course.

Tetsuko took a deep breathe as she looked around. She had taken a moment to admire this glamorous huge mansion that her bestfriend's family had when she came. She felt lucky to had a bestfriend that could fulfil her one of her childhood dreams- going to a glamorous ball room party.

"You sure do really like waiting outside, huh?"

_Oh not this again_

"Didn't i say you'll get sick if you're outside for too long with that kind of dress," Akashi walked towards her from the mansion main door.

"You didn't say that."

"No, not exactly. But it's the same things, Tetsuko. What should i do to make you listen to my advices."

"Technically, I am listening right now."

"You know what, Tetsuko. I've gone to this kind of party a lot. But i've never seen you before," told Akashi signaling that he wanted Tetsuko to talk more about herself.

"This is my first time. I'm a friend of Satsuki Momoi-san, that's why i get permission to come here without any high-class label," Tetsuko kept her explanation short.

"I see. Do you run any business or kind of that?" Akashi asked, still curious about this girl. Tetsuko shook her head. Akashi was going to ask another question when his cellphone broke the silence first.

"Ah sorry. So many disturber," he apologized as he took his cellphone from his pocket. The took a look for a second before decline the call and said, "what are you waiting for?"

"Taxi," Tetsuko answered shortly.

"Well, I guess you don't want to wait inside for this, knowing you're an 'outsider lover'" Akashi said as he took of his jacket and put in on Tetsuko shoulder, "I really hate for leaving you but I gotta go. You okay?"

"I'm fine, you don't have to-"

"Don't you dare take off the jacket and that's an order."

"Well thank you but how will I return-"

"Don't worry any of that. The taxi will come soon, I believe. I'll see you next time," and without waiting another word from the bluenete, he left.

Tetsuko watched the redhead walked away. She was eager to know about him. Satsuki said he was an "important person". The first reason was because his family company took a lot of affect on business realm and it was taken care by the redhead himself. And that's amazing. Second reason was because he's like an untouchable prince charming inside and outside that a lot of ladies dreaming of. And that's about it.

Tetsuko recalled the conversation of her and Satsuki on the balcony.

_'He's never made the first move. Not even once before today'_

_'There're tons of lass out there that have everything that you have to live without.'_

_'Akashi has never showed any interest to them nor get attracted.'_

_'But he noticed you. It's strange, isn't it?'_

Tetsuko closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

_There's no way._

She could feel a strange feelings on her chest. The feelings that she had never felt again since she graduated from high school.

_No way. Could it be..._

"TETSU!"

Tetsuko turned around and saw his pink haired bestfriend running toward her in lack of breathe.

"Geez, i'm sorry for taking a long time. I couldn't find my cellphone anywhere and- huh?" Satsuki stopped explaining as she looked at a white jacket leaning along her petite friend's shoulder.

"Oh? Akashi-kun found me a second ago. He lent me his jacket," Tetsuko explained without any question.

"Oh my god, Tetsu. He sure is interested on you!" Satsuki concluded in all sudden.

"Isn't he nice to every lady?"

"I believe he is. But anyway, It won't be a crime believing a new love story will be start soon."

"He treated me like another lass. You're too positive."

"Oh my goodness. My Tetsu finally finds her soulmates again!"

"That's a crazy conclusion, Satsuki-san."

"He's Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsu. Let's not forget. He always gets what he wanted."

"Do you even believe that he wanted me? If he does, he surely had made a wrong decision for liking ordinary girl like me."

"Are you getting amnesia every 2 seconds because i have to keep reminding you to not forget that he's Akashi Seujuurou. Since he always wins, he always right, Tetsu. That's his motto."

_Since he always wins, he always right._

_What an self-confidence overload motto he has._

* * *

Redhead's note:

So, that's what I came out with. I'm really sorry for any grammar errors and typos since English is not the languange i speak.

Enchanted is my first fanfic that i've ever made and I'm very proud of it. I wrote it on my notebook and type it on my phone during school classes. I'll try my best to update it every week!

Fun fact that I did need three people to help deciding Kuroko's name since he'll come out as Female. Tetsuya is nice but it's boy name, so we decide to change the third hiragana. We thought of "Tetsumi" or "Tetsuna" but i just didn't think it'd suit up well. And after about one hour thinking we ended up with "Ko". Tetsuko sounds sweet and warm don't ya think?

This story isn't related to that disney's movie nor Taylor Swift songs with the same title. And I do believe, Dictionary words don't belong to anyone, do they?

I'd like to have reviews and comment. I'll see you guys later, bye~!


	2. The Flashback

Kuroko no Basuke Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Poems and Lyrics Belongs to Their Owner

I do not own anything but the plot

ENCHANTED

written by: redheadlady

part two

* * *

_A magic moment I remember:__  
__I raised my eyes and you were there__  
__A fleeting vision, the quintessence__  
_  
"-of all that's beautiful and rare," Akashi mumbled indistinctly, finishing the first paragraph of a classic poem by Alexander Pushkin. He rested his hands to the wide window of his personal office. Looking down to the exuberant city under the overcast sky. Watching the winter breeze blowing through the busy traffic and the ocean of people.

"A magic moment?" he repeated the first sentence in unsure tone and barely audible voice. He smirked to himself, never expecting he would remember such a naive love poem in his brimful mind, "No such a thing as a magic."

"It's rare to see you making fun of yourself."

The redhead joggled slightly. He rotated his body around and saw a tall man with short dark green hair and black framed glasses was standing behind him, holding a pile of paper.

"Do I have to teach you how to knock the door, huh Midorima Shintarou?" Akashi looked upward and raised his brows to the taller young adult. His mockery and the way he called the green haired man, gave Midorima the creeps.

"I did knock nanodayo. You didn't hear," Midorima pushed his glasses along the bridge of his nose. Then, he made his way toward the redhead's desk and placed the pile of paper there,"It's rare to see you concerning about something-"

"I am not worrying on anything."

"-besides your height issues."

A sinister aura appeared behind Akashi's back, heating the cold air on that minimalist room. A threatening expression displayed on his face. "Are you making fun of me? My height is totally normal for Japanese young man," devil tone came out from his dictatorial lips.

"Instead of spending your time arguing with me, please sign these document," Midorima took a sheet from the bundle and held it out in front of Akashi's face. The redhead chuckled and grasped the paper, scanning it with his eyes carelessly as if it wasn't important. Watching his leader's behavior made Midorima took a long, deep, and audible breathe, "If you are curious about that girl, why don't you ask Satsuki Momoi since she's her friend."

Akashi snapped his heterochromatic eyes against the emerald orbs, "What makes you think I'm curious about her?"

Midorima rolled his greenish eyeballs, "Don't doubt your own sanity. The moment you asked me if I know about 'that girl next to Satsuki Momoi' expressed how eager you were about her."

The redhead didn't say anything to reply. He kept peering to the lanky guy as if the assertion he just got wasn't enough to answer his question. Midorima curled his lips, making a long humming sound before adding more words, "I know you locked your eyes on her."

Not waiting for any respond, the green haired's hypothesis came into an end, "You've never cared about any girl before this once."

"Very well thesis you have there. Should've won a grammy award for it," a grin formed on Akashi's lips. He turned his head around, facing the wide-window before leaning his shoulder on it and started staring at the unclear city-sight with blank gaze.

Akashi recalled his first encounter with her, Kuroko Tetsuko. Not the moment when he approached her on the balcony, but the minute when his heterochromatic eyes captured her presence across the ballroom. His mind began to draw Tetsuko's appearance; her baby blue hair, her fair light ivory skin, her azure eyeballs, and everything he could remember.

Nothing vocalized from Midorima's throat, he anticipated that the redhead was going to continue speaking. And that green haired was right.

"I've never seen a type of lady like this one. Just when I saw her silhouette across that ballroom, I discovered a strange emotional state," Akashi started explaining without turning his gaze from what displayed on the wide-window. His voice sounded as if he was murmuring. Nevertheless, Midorima could hear it clearly. The redhead continued, "And I found out that she is a rare girl and I do have eagerness to her. That's all about it."

Midorima fixed his glasses position again, giving a serious impression, "Sagitarius has the highest love-luck yesterday. I should've told you about it."

"My life has nothing to do with Oha-Asa, Shintarou," Akashi smiled in an irritating smug. Midorima started sweating. He knew if this redhead began to call someone by their first name, something unwanted would happen.

"Whatever. Just call me when you've done your work properly, nanodayo," Midorima turned around and sauntered towards the exit. Just when the green haired was about to open the door, Akashi bellowed his name with intimidating tone,

"Shintarou-"  
_  
__Oh shit, does he need to sacrifice someone._

"-I trust you to arrange my meeting with Satsuki Momoi."

Midorima sighed slowly, "leave it to me." And with that pledge, he left.

* * *

Coldest season of the year hadn't ended yet. Snowflakes were dropping from the hazy horizon, cooperating with mist and clouds to block the sunlight. Gloomy weather was a ghost of the good mood, especially for her. She warped herself under her fluffy blanket, hiding from the cold morning air. Boiled blood ran through her petite body, turning her face to the color of twilight. Dark circles painted under her wide baby blue eyes, signaling that they hadn't got enough rest yet.

She forced herself to lie up, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her mind was spinning around, twirling her focus instantly. She touched her head immediately, messaging her forehead with her fingers. Just when dizziness had swum away, her ears caught a sound of chatter from the living room.

She gathered all her energy and walked towards the door. The crack sound from the wooden door wasn't loud enough to distract the small group's attention. They were arguing on something.

"You don't understand, Satsuki! What if something happened to Tetsu?" uttered a man with navy hair and sun-kissed skin in furious tone to a girl with long bright pink hair that was sitting in front of him.

"She's not an adolescent anymore, Dai-chan! Arriving home that late wasn't a big deal!" the pink haired girl declared.

"You're talking as if you're her dad!" the guy shouted.

"You're treating her as if you're her mom!" the girl replied with high pitched voice.

"Can you please stop your pointless fight!" a shout from a two-toned redhead terminated their battle before it turned into World War III. He held out her arms, separating the couple away. The navy haired guy and the pink haired girl took a deep breath, trying to reduce their anger.

"Please lower your voices. You're making a fuss in my apartment."

The three of them shrieked together in shock as they heard a low rough voice from their backs. It was the bluenette's voice; Tetsuko.

"Good morning, Daiki, Satsuki-san, Kagami-kun," Tetsuko greeted every one of them while watching those three regaining their oxygen back.

"GEEZ, TETSU! STOP SHOWING UP SO SUDDENLY!" the navy haired guy, Daiki, groaned in pain. However, the bluenette didn't apologize. Her lack of presence always made her appearance became unexpected. This happened way too often for her to say sorry.

The two-toned redhead, Kagami, reached out his hand, placing it on Tetsuko's forehead, "Look at you. You're officially sick today."

"Oh my gosh, Tetsu. I wish I could find my cellphone faster, so you wouldn't have to wait outside too long last night," the pink haired girl, Satsuki, cried out. She put Tetsuko on her embrace.

"I was the one who wanted to wait outside, Satsuki-san," Tetsuko used all her powerless strength to escape from the taller girl's clasp and to speak, "Besides that, shouldn't you all go to work?"

Satsuki release Tetsuko from her arms and glanced at her watch, "Oh man, it's time to go! Come on, Dai-chan! I don't want the train to leave us behind!"

Daiki bent down a little to equate his height with his little sister, "Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me to take care of you?"

Tetsuko shook her head slowly. Daiki bit his lower lip, not sure if he should leave his fragile little sister or not. Tetsuko murmured in her rough voice, "I'll be okay. Just need some rest."

Daiki curled his lips, ruffling his hands on the bluenette's hair, "You still have your punishment for sneaking out last night. I'll come to your apartment here after work, 'kay?"

"DAI-CHAN, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO WALK TO WORK?" Satsuki shouted from the front door.

"I'M COMING, PRINCESS, JUST HOLD ON A SECOND. I'll see you later, Tetsu. Don't forget to take a rest. No work for today," with that order, Daiki stood up and walked quickly towards the exit door. Then, he left with Satsuki.

A long sigh came out from Tetsuko's lungs. She slid her gaze to Kagami. He was sitting down on the couch, playing with his cellphone. Tetsuko started to speak, "What was the fuss about?"

Kagami answered without shifting his eyes from his cellphone's screen, "Daiki is angry to Momoi for taking you out to that party without his permission last night. Moreover, she brought you home so late."

Tetsuko bit her lower lips, didn't expect his brother would be indignant to his girlfriend. It's not actually Satsuki's fault though. Tetsuko sat down next to the two-toned redhead and asked, "So that's it. And what about you?"

Kagami replied, still without looking to Tetsuko's eyes, "Well, Momoi called me up this morning, asking me to accompany her to face Daiki. Just in case if that ganguro went crazy, which he did, I'd stop his exasperation. I believe you don't want him destroying your apartment, do you?"

Tetsuko shook her head heavily, "I'm sorry for his siblings-complex. He's too overacting."

With her 'siblings-complex' words, Kagami's attention was finally distracted. He began tittering while patting the bluenette's head, "You don't have to feel sorry, Tetsuko. He always be like that. Now, you better eat your breakfast, drink your medicine and take more rest."

Tetsuko's eyes grew wide, staring directly at the guy in front of her. Kagami's smile always gave her a delighted feeling, like an ecstasy. But it also was the scariest thing to her. It's always bringing back the memories she wanted to forget and sending back the feelings she didn't want to bear anymore. However, what her heart wanted was a complete paradox. Never expected life would choose her to suffer a kind of dilemma.

"I have to head off to practice now. You can take care of yourself, can't you?" Kagami's voice dragged Tetsuko to the reality. She gave a short nod, watching the redhead gathering his stuff.

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then. I'll see you later," Kagami lift his backpack and slipped it to his shoulder. He threw his last glance to Tetsuko, staring directly to her light blue orbs with his red velvet eyes. Before his throat could say something, he turned around and walked to the exit door, leaving the bluenette behind.

_This pensive sadness comes again. I have to conceal it._

_No, Tetsu. You don't have the right to interrupt his practice with your selfish request.__  
_  
_No, Tetsu. You're nothing to him.__  
_  
_You're just his friend._

_Don't say it, Tetsu. Don't let any word spoken.__  
_  
"Kagami-kun..."

_Goddamn, what have you have done, Tetsu?_

Kagami stopped his step, turning his head around to the bluenette.

"Uh..."

_Please don't leave._

"Nothing..."

_Stay._

"...say hi to the team from me."

Kagami smiled softly. He got a smile that could light the whole time up. Then, he nodded and left.

* * *

"Never expect you'll invite me to your lunch, Akashi-kun."

A grin make its way on Akashi's lips as he watched a pink haired lady taking a seat in front of him, "Long time no see, Momoi-san."

Satsuki lift one of her eyebrow, making a mocking face, "It has been only three days since our latest encounter on that party. Do you miss me or what?"

"It may be one of the reasons," Akashi laughed lightly. He knew whenever this lady was around; the situation would turn into a battle of sarcasm. And for your information, that redhead got a smile with a hundred thousand joule per second, it could energize the whole Japan or more. No wonder all ladies on that restaurant would peek to him, blushing. And their dates were frowning at the redhead with "what-the-hell" face.

As you can see, Midorima kept his promise. He arranged his leader's meeting with Satsuki Momoi, in order to dig more information about Kuroko Tetsuko. The two met up at a fancy restaurant, with an alibi 'meeting for lunch together'.

"So what are the others?" Satsuki asked curiously.

An unsure expression displayed on Akashi's pale face. He curled his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. Satsuki flicked her hair from her shoulder, signaling that she's now in a serious mode, "Is it about Tetsuko that you met at that party?"

"Woman instinct."

"Woman intuition, Akashi-kun."

"Okay okay. Your ability to understand something immediately is always unanticipated," Akashi smirked, looking straightly to her magenta eyes, "Now, you know what my goal is. Go tell me."

Satsuki jaws dropped a little, she didn't expect Akashi would say it promptly. She coughed several times before she snapped her head up and said carefully, "Do you really want to know about her? Let's be real, you only met her once."

"That's why I called you here, Momoi-san." Akashi answered in a casual tone, "I've met a lot type of woman but this one. I dare to say that up to now, no one has been able to pass my criteria. She's a _rare_ girl."

"By '_rare_', do you mean, _'a girl that doesn't know about someone named Akashi Seijuurou'_?"

"You guessed one of the reasons," Akashi giggled again. He sure giggled a lot that time.

"So you have other reasons?"

"That's too personal."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. A smile appeared on her face suddenly, "I don't need further explanation then. Your feeling, Akashi-kun. Never expected you'll experience love at the first sight."

"You conclude something too quickly, Momoi-san. Now, tell me about her," Akashi started put an intimidating tone on his order.

Satsuki knew much about this redhead since they went to the same middle school. He had a leader personality, abilities, and mental. But sometime, he acted like a dictator. He had a weird motto like "_Since I Always Win, I'm Always Right_". He possessed a strong winner-mentality, viewing winners get everything in life and losers are denied all. And the most important thing you should've known If you meet him; his words are absolute and don't you dare to decline his order.

"Well, I don't care If you're in love with her though, since she's so adorable and everyone approves it," Satsuki rested her chin on both of her palms, "but one thing, She is stuck on her past right now. Won't it be hard to make someone that can't forget their past to love you?"

"Yes. Do tell me about her past," with that kind of tone, no one would decline his request. Satsuki took a deep breath to calm her heart, she didn't expect her lunch would be this terrorizing.

"In college, she met this guy. They're connected by basketball. They played it together everyday after class until midnight," Satsuki started the stories. Akashi put his crossed arms on the table, his facial expression showed how eager he was. A smirk made its way through the pink haired girl's face.  
_  
__I'm sorry, Tetsuko. I shouldn't tell your flashback to this redhead with his God complex. But I wanted you to get rid of that melancholy past. Maybe this dude can help you. He'll help you to create a new love story. Yeah, he will._

"Momoi-san?"

"Ah, right," Satsuki jolted a little bit. She fixed her posture and started adding more detail, "long story short, Tetsuko fell in love with him. And he loved her too. From bestfriend, they finally reached higher status, lovers."

"So what's about that? That bastard found a new girl?" Akashi started being impatient, restlessly eager. His body tensed up.

"Not exactly. It happened two years ago, it was Tetsuko's birthday," a sympathetic sigh escape from Satsuki lips. She gazed into the redhead's heterochromatic eyes and exhaled again, "that bastard chose basketball rather than her."

* * *

"Tetsuko, do you need a help?" a cheerfully voice proffered from the other side of the phone line.

"It's okay, Satsuki-san. Thank you," Tetsuko answered smiling. She threw herself on the comfortable couch after tossed her last glance to the dining table, "I've finished the preparation."

"So, you're waiting for your lovely dovey right now, aren't you?" Satsuki teased, still with her satisfaction tone. Blood rushed the bluenette's face automatically, heating up into her ears. A sound of giggle entered Tetsuko's ear. "Well then, have a nice dinner, future Mrs. Kagami. I'll confined Dai-chan far away from your apartment, therefore he won't interrupt your plans. Just called me when everything is done. Happy birthday and good luck, Tetsuko!" the pinkhead added before she ended the phone line.

Tetsuko inhaled deeply, reducing her heartbeat and trying to calm down her mind. She brought her gaze to the window behind her. The sun had gone down and the lights were burning out, displaying the night side of Tokyo.

But, that wasn't the right time to admire the stunning sight.

Tetsuko was waiting for her beloved one, Kagami Taiga, to come to her apartment. They were going to celebrate the bluenete's twenty second birthday. However, he was busy having a practice for his basketball tournament, that's why they only could celebrate it by having dinner together. But that's more than enough. For her, it's no matter how they celebrate it. If Kagami was there next to her, she wouldn't ask for anything else.

Tetsuko checked the time, it was six o'clock. He should had arrived already.

_It isn't a big deal. His gymnasium is pretty far from here though._

Tetsuko crawl to the other side of the couch, reached out her arms to turn on the radio. The sound of some various instruments filled the silence in her small apartment. Then, she relaxed herself on the couch again. Letting the warm music tickling her ears while her thoughts were picturing her sweet memories with Kagami.

Music by music kept playing.

Time passed by.

The two-toned tiger hadn't shown his face yet. Tetsuko began to worry. Feeling impatient, fearful, and anxious reflected on her face. She tried to call Kagami hundred times, but he didn't pick his cellphone up.

Music from the radio was still playing. First there's a sound of piano keys. Second, sound of a guitar strumming.

_You should've been here,__  
_  
"Kagami-kun, please answer..."

_You should've burst through the door with that 'baby I'm right here smile',__  
_  
"Kagami-kun, where are you...?"

_And it would've felt, a million little shining star had just aligned,__  
_  
"Kagami-kun..."

_And I would've been so happy._

"...K-kagami-kun?"

"Hello? Tetsuko?"

"H-hello? Kagami-kun? Kagami-kun, where are you?"

_Christmas lights glisten, I've got my eyes on the door...__  
_  
"Tetsuko, listen, I'm sorry about this."

_Just waiting for you to walk in,__  
_  
"Huh?"

"I just got a mail from Hyuuga-senpai, my captain. Koganei-senpai is sick, I have to replace his place. This is an important match for our team, so-"

_But the time is tickling,__  
_  
"K-kagami-kun...?"

_People ask me how I've been, as I comb back through my memory,__  
_  
"Look, I'm sorry, Tetsuko. I can't make it."

_How you said you'd be here,__  
_  
"My match is starting, I'll call you later, baby. I'm sorry and Happy Birthday! *click*"

_You said you'd be here...__  
_  
_...But there was one thing missing,__  
__And that was the moment I knew...__  
_  
_What do you say__  
__When tears are streaming down your face__  
__In front of everyone you know?__  
__And what do you do when the one__  
__Who means the most to you__  
__Is the one who didn't show?__  
_  
_You should've been here.__  
__And I would've been so happy._

* * *

"Kagami did come to Tetsuko's apartment. But the day had changed, it was February first already. I don't know what happened after that," Satsuki took a deep breathe after a long explanation, "they broke up at the following week and decided to see each other as a good friends."

"What an disrespect and lack of consideration bastard," a sympathetic expression displayed on the redhead's face. But behind his back, appeared a psychopath aura. He seemed like he wanted to stab Kagami just at that time.

"However, Kagami is a really good friend for her. He understands her when no one does," Satsuki rested her chin on both of her palms, watching the irritated redhead, "I think, Tetsuko hasn't forgotten about it yet. I have no idea how she can manage herself to see Kagami as a friend. If I was her, I'd have put Kagami on my murder list."

Akashi crossed his arm in front of his chest, thinking hard more some seconds before he said "So, the conclusion is; all have to do is make Tetsuko forgets her past, therefore she can fall for me."

Satsuki rolled her crimson orbs, "So, you do fall in love at the first sight, Akashi-kun."

"Your woman's instinct always gets me right away."

"Woman's institution. But I'm afraid it won't be that easy."

Akashi stared at Satsuki, giving a question look. Satsuki bit her lower lips, shifting her gaze to the window near her, "I feel, Kagami wants to start over."

"Thus, he's my opponent."

"A strong opponent. Tetsuko is expressionless but I know she still has a feeling for Kagami."

"There's no such a thing I cannot do," the redhead's smirk grew wider. His eyes were reflecting his desire to win, "I always get what I wanted. Even If I have to eliminate that basketball freak."

"You and your God complex, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Redhead's note:

I keep my promise guys, I updated it on time!

You know what? I actually wrote this chapter twice times; the "first" part two was really really bad. So, with all my energy I re-write it all. This is what I came out with and I really hope you'll like it. Akashi is going to make his "second" move, what will he do? We'll see on the next part. But you have to know that the part three might come a little late due the period of exam (I need to study more, you know) and the bad internet connection. However, I'll try my best to update it on time.

Now, confession. I'm a KagaKuro shipper and I cried while writting their break-up part. The song I put there is "The Moment I Knew" by Taylor Swift (ok, now you know I love her so much) and I recommend to hear the song while reading that song part. You'll get the feeling more, I promise you guys.

I wrote "Daiki" instead "Aomine" because he is Tetsuko's brother, so his name is "Kuroko Daiki" (yeah sounds weird and cute at the same time). I'm sorry If you don't like Aomine-Momoi pairing. I was about to put Kise but he doesn't suit to the role as good as Momoi.

This chapter is still un-betaed. Searching for a beta is not as easy as I thought. Nevertheless, I've tried my best to reduce the spelling and grammar mistakes. Please forgive me.

I'm very thankful for the reviews, comments, follows, and favs. I love you, guys. I'll see you next week, bye~!


	3. The Invitation

a/n  
Dear old reader,  
i apologize for the former 'part three'. It was unskillfully written. I'm aware that it's far under my expectation. I wasn't really ready to write part three since I was totally depressed and having a lot of trouble with the society. I don't want to be bothered by part three's sickness and continue the story with half of my heart. Therefore I decided to rewrite it before i publish part four next friday. Here's the new part three with the same plot but different structure and some new part. Enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Poems and Lyrics Belong to Their Owner

I do not own anything but the plot

ENCHANTED

written by: redheadlady

part three

* * *

In fairytales, once a prince knows who is his soulmate, he will jump to his white horse and go through a dark forest, deadly beasts, wicked witches just in order to find her. He will complete his conquest by abyssing satan and his demons. Moreover, he'll discover his princess in a small wooden house in the middle of forest. Usually, she is under a black magic and the prince should kiss her to repel the curses away. After the princess has regained her consciousness, they will start singing and twirling around in happiness with little animals. In the end, the prince will bring the princess to the castle and marry her. And that's it.

Reality offered a completely different story.

Instead of white horse, a black limo stopped by in front of the entrance door of that coffeehouse. Just when its driver came out and opened the backseat door; everyone stopped sipping their coffee, all conversations were interrupted, and the atmosphere on that room changed.

A familiar young man with spiky red hair walked into that coffeehouse. The redhead didn't wear a sparkling tunic but a casual white sweater with double-buttoned navy coat. Not a gold crown but a grey beanie. However, he had a prince charming's aura was flowing behind him. And by that, everyone on that room was stunned, directing their astonished stares to him.

Rather than advanced towards the cashier, he made his way to the side of the counter, where she was standing at.

"Good morning, Kuroko Tetsuko. Don't you remember me?"

* * *

Let's rewind the time a little bit.

"Why do you even need to search Kuroko Tetsuko's profile data? Are you becoming a stalker?" asked Midorima when he had entered Akashi's minimalist private office. He found the redhead was sitting at his desk, busy paying attention to forty pieces of linden-wood with kanji written on its surface. "Akashi, do you hear me?" he uttered louder as he walked closer to the redhead.

"I do hear your voice, Shintarou," the redhead answered without shifting his gaze from the board, ignoring the first and second questions.

"Jesus Christ! Please stop playing shōgi for a second, will ya?" Midorima knocked Akashi's desk repeatedly to distract his concentration. Akashi took a deep breath as he fixed his sitting position and faced his green haired fella directly. Midorima crossed his arms in front of his chest, "please answer my first and second questions, nanodayo!"

"Shintarou, I would appreciate more if you lower your intonation. You have to know your place," Akashi began to put intimidating tone to his sentences. Midorima hissing curses under his breath as he saw the younger man took a very-sharp-looking red scissor from his desk-organizer and started to play with it.

Expecting that the green-haired didn't want to start any useless argument, Akashi finally replied shortly with monotone voice, "I just need to."

Midorima lifted his eyebrows. He put his hands on his hips, "Why don't you ask Momoi-san last time?"

"She only told me that Tetsuko works at a coffeehouse and that's all. And by that, Shintarou," Akashi rested his chin on his palm. An evil grin made its way on his lips. "Didn't I tell you that you have to get her information in sixty minutes? You have spent fifteen minutes for nothing, Shintarou. Rather than spending your time interrupting me, it's better for you to go and start your task," he commanded.

Sudden uncontrollable fear showed up in Midorima's mind. He tried hard to gulp and clear his throat before complained, "That's impossible, Akashi! How can I?"

Looked like it wasn't the words that the redhead wanted to hear. He snapped his heterochromatic eyes against the emerald orbs. He stood up and pointed the red scissor in front of Midorima's nose. "I don't care If you call every single coffeehouse in the entire Tokyo or go to Ikebukuro to meet Izaya Orihara or anything. I always get what I wanted and my order are absolute!" he spoke with his dictatorial intonation that no one would ever disobey.

"YES SIR!"

And with that, Midorima went out from Akashi's office, running panicky. He didn't want to end his life by a God-complex warlock with his murderous red scissor-like wand.

* * *

She wouldn't mind if the one who woke her up was an alarm, but by hearing high-pitched scream and sound of frying pans falling to the ground was just the worst. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. Indistinctly, she could hear voices of a girl and a boy were having a quarrel which she expected were her big brother and his girlfriend.

_Oh God, why do I have to be woken up by these people's fight everyday.  
_  
Stretching a bit, she forced herself to leave her comfortable bed. She picked up her cellphone to look at the time. Realizing that it wasn't even seven o'clock yet made unpleasant grumbler came out from her lips.

After changing her clothes and fixing her extremely-chaos bed hair, she went out from her bedroom. She found her brother was sitting at the dining table with his girlfriend. They were eating their breakfast while having their argument. Tetsuko walked closer to them but they still hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"I would appreciate if you didn't go into my apartment without permission," Tetsuko's sudden statement made the two of them jolted.

Instead of being angry because of Tetsuko's habit, Daiki shifted his gaze from his girlfriend and looked directly to his little sister, "Come on, Tetsu. If that's so, what's the point of giving your apartment's duplicated key to me?"

"You duplicated it yourself, did you? You are very disrespectful to another humans' privacy," Tetsuko continued grumbling as she pulled a chair and joined the group. She grasped a cereal box and poured it into her bowl, followed by a fresh milk. Just when she was about to put a spoon filled with cereal to her mouth, she remembered something, "Oh right. What was the falling frying pans about?" she moved her stare to Satsuki.

"Well, Dai-chan was so cruel! He didn't let me to cook a breakfast for you! That's why we are eating wheat and whole grain again!" she grouched while eating her own cereal. Tetsuko quietly let a relieved sigh escaped from her mouth. She couldn't imagine if she had to begin her first day of the week by eating a dreadful breakfast.

"I have to!" The tanned guy stated, "I don't want to kill my precious little sister with your horrible cooking!"

"Dai-chan, shut up!" Satsuki threw her spoon to Daiki's forehead, "I have learned some tips from internet! It won't be that bad!"

"Can you not throwing things to my head? And by the way, what you did are useless! I dare to bet that even a master like Kagami won't be able to fix your cooking skill!" Daiki heartlessly revealed. The couple started to have their quarrel back again. Tetsuko finished her breakfast and quietly sneaked out from the small group. After washing her dishes, she sauntered back to her bedroom.

She grabbed a black purse from her desk and put her cellphone, wallet and stuff like that in it. After making sure there wasn't anything left behind, she walked forward to a wooden clothes rack at the corner of her bedroom. When she pulled out a coat from it, a familiar expensive-looking white jacket accidentally fell down from its hanger. She bent down a bit and took the jacket. In all sudden, her mind replaying flashback of 'that valentine party' that she had attended a week ago. However, it wasn't 'the party' that she was thinking about. The owner of that white jacket was what mattered.

_Why am I still thinking about him?_

She hung the white jacket back to its hanger steadily. Then, she put on her coat and wrapped her neck with a scarf. She threw a glance to the window next to her.

_Will we meet again? If we will, the how? Tokyo itself is very large and populous. Our meeting was just a coincidence, right?_

Forcing her eyes to leave the warm morning view, she walked out from her bedroom.

_I should've stopped replaying these useless memories on my head._

* * *

After running pass an extremely violence crowd, her eyes finally captured a coffeehouse with jade green and umber brown colored on its wall. Ok, you guessed it. She worked at the most mainstream coffee shop of the century. The place where teenagers and young adults like to spend most of their spare time doing nothing but chatting and taking photo of their beverages.

She pushed the glass door and felt the warmth air from the heater grazed her skin, repelling the coldness away. She toured her gaze along the room. It's still early in the morning but the seats had filled with customers already, most of them were high school teenagers and college students. Fundamentally, it would be another busy day at work.

She peeled her scarf as she strolled to the staff room. She saw her workmate was there. He was a college student with long straight black hair and pretty attractive face. He always kept his bangs stroked backwards with occasionally a few hairs falling down to his narrow amber eyes which made him even more attractive.

He was talking on the phone. Tetsuko didn't want to interrupt him but seemed like he had already noticed her presence. Fact that this man was actually one of a few humans that had the ability of noticing Tetsuko's weak presence.

"Yeah, Tetsuko works here. Aa, she has arrived just now," he kept talking on the phone while looking at the bluenette, "But why do ask me about her anyway? Wait, at least answer me first! Hey, Shin-chan! Geez!"

"Good morning, Takao-kun," she greeted after she was sure her workmate had ended his phone line.

"Morning, Tetsuko-chan!" Takao replied with his bright smile.

"Do you or your friends have any business with me?" Tetsuko asked as she walked past Takao to her own locker.

"Not really. Shin-chan just asked me if you work here," he answered while watching the bluenette unlocking her locker and placing her coat there steadily.

After put on a jade green apron, she looked directly to Takao's eyes while brushing her blue hair with her fingers, "Who's Shin-chan?"

"I mean, Midorima Shintarou. He is also one of my friends and-"

"I'm sorry, Takao-kun," Tetsuko cut out his line. She squinted her baby blue eyes, making a confused looks, "I don't know anyone named Midorima."

"Whaaa-? Really?" Takao's eyes grew wide. Seeing the confidence on Tetsuko's face made the young man rubbing the back of his neck, "But he knows you. How suspicious."

Tetsuko just shrugged. Takao was about to say something when a man with slick black hair and bangs that covered his left eye came opened the staff room's door forcefully. It was their manager, Himuro. He burst into the staff room while shouting, "How long are you gonna talking on the phone, Takao-kun! We need your help at the counter!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming right now," Takao put his cellphone into his pocket and threw his backpack into his locker. Then, he departed to the counter, leaving Tetsuko behind. Himuro seemed didn't notice Tetsuko's presence because he shut the door and followed Takao to the counter without even peek at the bluentte.

After feeling her appearance was pleasant enough to greet the world, she finally decided to start her duty. She shut her locker and made sure that it was locked. Then, she walked forward to the exit door. Just when the door was about to open, she felt a vibration on her lap, followed by a sound of various instrument. She took her cellphone from her pocket and peep at the screen.

_Kagami Taiga is calling_

She accepted the call and immediately attached her cellphone to her right ear, "Hello? What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"Hi, Tetsuko. I'm sorry, are you working right now?" Kagami's voice sounded more rough than usual.

"I'm about to. That's okay." Tetsuko walked back to the corner of the staff room and leaned her back against he locker.

There's a silence for some seconds.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah right, um..." his voice sounded more and more awkward, "I don't know if this is the right time to ask this but..."

Tetsuko was still waiting for Kagami to continue his sentences when Takao powerfully opened the staff room door, yelling out loud, "Tetsuko-chan! I don't know, man, but this is bad! Dozens of teenagers are coming and all of them want a Captain Crunch Frappuccino! You know that I can't make that one well. I messed up and Himuro is about to explode!"

"Who on earth does drink frappuccino in the morning!" Tetsuko murmured in annoyance. However, seeing Takao's fearful expression convinced her that he wasn't lying. She rolled her eyes, cursing those teenagers on her mind.

"Looks like you are busy right now," said Kagami in uneasy tone somehow, "I'll call you later then."

"I'm so sorry, Kagami-kun. Is it important?" Tetsuko dragged her attention to the phone line again.

"Not really. It's okay. I know you're working. I'll call you later then."

"Ah wait! Kagami-kun!" Tetsuko almost shouted but and Kagami had ended the hung up the phone.

He hung the phone up without waiting for any answers again. Is this his habit?

Realizing what was happening, Takao's eyes are widened. He bit his lower lips and quietly scampered backwards. Without any word was spoken, Tetsuko glared at Takao for a second and then walked past him rapidly, out from the staff room.

"Tetsuko-chan!" Takao followed behind, trying to equalling his steps with hers, "Tetsuko! I'm sorry! I didn't know you are calling Kagami!"

When Tetsuko finally had arrived at the side of the counter, she took dozen of cups promptly and started preparing the frappuccinos' ingredients.

"Look, Tetsuko-chan, I'm so so sorry!" he was still muttering for an apology.

Tetsuko turned her face towards her workmates. His narrow eyes showed a deep regret and fear. A simple smile made its way on the bluenette's lips. "It's okay, Takao-kun. It was just Kagami-kun. It must not be something so important," she said, trying to calm Takao down.

_Yeah, I hope it isn't something important_.

* * *

"We are about to arrive in three minutes, sir."

Hearing his driver answer made one of his lips' corners turned up. He threw a quick glance to the windscreen. He could see a coffeehouse with jade green and umber brown colored on its wall, not so far from where they were.

"Looks like you have completed your task perfectly, Shintarou," he commented as he slanted himself back to the seat.

Midorima sighed gratefully as he said, "Thanks to Takao. If he didn't work at the same place as her, I would have called every coffeehouse in the entire Tokyo nanodayo."

"How I hope we will see him there. Therefore, we can thank him properly," the redhead replied. When it came silence again, Akashi could notice a music was playing on the radio quietly. "Please turn the volume up," he commanded his driver. As the music became louder, Akashi could hear to its lyrics clearly.

He listen up to every words that were sung by a group of teenage boys. It was a love song but it didn't tell those imaginary stories in it. It was more like...

"You like it?" Midorima questioned eagerly as he saw the redhead seemed was enjoying the song. "You don't really listen to nowadays' music, do you?"

"What about you?"

Midorima shook his head slowly, "Me neither. But Takao does. He loves singing bunch of songs out loud whenever we hang out together. Especially this one. That's why I know."

"This one have a pretty accurate lyrics if you compare to another pop songs," he commented, "what's the title?"

Midorima raised his brows, never thought this redhead would be interested with this kind of things. "It's 'Heartbreak Girl' by Five Seconds of Summer."

* * *

"Is that a new song?"

Takao turned his head towards Tetsuko, lifting his eyebrows. "What? This?" he pointed to his earphone that he was wearing on his ears.

"The one you hummed," Tetsuko added more details.

"That's right. My favorite music group has launched their new song yesterday. Wanna hear?" Takao took his earbuds off from his ears and gave it to Tetsuko. She immediately put those on hers. "Okay, here is it!" He said in excitement as he hit the replay button. At the same time, Tetsuko heard a bass started the song.

She listen up to every words that were sung by a group of teenage boys. She had never really liked pop music that much but listening to them sometimes could brighten her days. Maybe because it had a lighthearted music. Or maybe the singer voice sounded like an angel. But most of the reasons were because every single song told a story.

The song she's listening at that time was a love song. But somehow, it didn't tell those imaginary stories in it. It was more like...

When the song hit its second chorus, she felt the atmosphere around her had changed. She put off one of the earbuds from her ear and pay more attention to her surroundings.

The song was still playing. It had hit its bridge.

_I know someday it's gonna happen  
_  
The chatter stopped.

_When you finally forget the day you met him  
_  
She didn't hear a single voice was carried by the air. No, not even an indistinct sound was produced from more than twenty people in that coffeehouse.

_Sometimes you're so close to your confession  
_  
The unforeseen weirdo took the bluenette's awareness. She shifted her sight and started scanning the room.

_I gotta get it through your head, that you belong with me instead  
_  
Everyone was stunned and their eyes were looking to the same direction. She followed their gaze with her widened eyes.

_I dedicated this song to you  
_  
Her eyes captured a familiar man at the entrance door.

_The one who never sees the truth_

That enchanting heterochromatic was there, touring his eyes along the room.

_That I can take away your hurt_

When his eyes arrived at the side of the counter, they met her baby blue orbs.

_Heartbreak girl_

She could see a smirk on his face before he traced his steps and made his way towards her.

_Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?  
_

* * *

"I believe you are Akashi Seijuurou-kun, am I wrong?" Tetsuko tried to be calm and maintained her expressionless face. Knowing that she still remembered his identity, Akashi's smile inflated. "So, is there something that I may help?" just when she had regained her calmness, she took her business role back; 'being a professional barista.'

"You don't have to help me anything," he calmly replied.

Tetsuko lifted one of her eyebrows, "Then, maybe telling your business with me would help."

"I don't want to talk about business, Kuroko Tetsuko," he took Tetsuko's right hand and slowly bent his body down a bit. "I just want to meet you again," he said before leaned his lips on her fingertips. Everyone on that room started screaming as if that redhead was one of those british music-group's members.

Takao that was standing behind her couldn't say anything. He was just standing there with a confused face. He didn't even blink.

Thank to God, Himuro came to give a hand. He separated the redhead and the bluenette with his body. "I'm sorry, sir. Do you have any business with one of our employee?"

Feeling someone had cockblocked him with his target, Akashi looked displeased at first. But he was able to maintain his hundred thousand joule per second smile. "How rude of me. Please accept my apology," he said, "I'm Akashi Seijuurou. I'm one Kuroko Tetsuko's acquaintance. I would like to borrow her time a little bit since I, myself, and her, we don't have much time to see each other."

Himuro glance at Tetsuko first. The bluenette was still frozen with her baby blue eyes were widened. He then shifted his gaze toward the redhead again, "Then, I'm sorry for the interruption. Please don't take her time too much since she is working right now."

The redhead nodded with his hundred thousand joule per second smile. Himuro was still smiling too, perhaps because he knew that this redhead had 'something to do that connected with love' to the bluenette. Take a note that Himuro also got a smile that could light up the entire Tokyo. There were sparks fly around them. Himuro gave Tetsuko a 'good luck' tap several times on her shoulder before he walked away. And by 'away', it only meant a few steps behind the bluenette and the redhead.

"How do you know that I work here?" Tetsuko questioned, almost sounded like she was whispering. Everyone on that room were witnessing their second encounter which made the bluentte uncomfortable.

"I don't know. All roads lead me here," he answered blamelessly in normal volume which made everyone on that quite room could hear his voice. His suspicious wording made everyone astonished, especially the bluenette herself.

"Isn't that Akashi Seijuurou?"

She could hear tittle-tattles began to spread in whispers. She wouldn't care if it was all about Akashi but-

"That famous shogi player innit?"

"Are you kidding? He's a famous successful young business man!"

"God, look how handsome he is! Just like that prince charming in fairytales!"

"Who's that blue-haired girl?"

"Is she flirting with my Akashi Seijuurou?"

"He just said a flirting words! What the hell did she do to him?"

Tetsuko really doesn't know what she should do. But she ventured to think fast about what was Akashi's business before he could said another unexpected flattery words. Whatever it was, it needed to be done quick before his fangirls started to attack her. What came out on her mind first was his jacket.

"Akashi-kun, thank you for lending me your jacket last week. I will treat you a coffee to express my gratitude. Do you want an espres-"

Akashi placed his right hand on Tetsuko's to pause her set of words. When she had completely stopped, he finally said his aim, "Forget about the jacket Tetsuko. I come here in order to ask you for something."

Wonders started filling her mind. Then, she fixed her posture, flicked her hair from her shoulder, and beckoned him to continue.

"Go to dinner with me," he said.

Everyone, especially girls, shrieked in shock. Tetsuko herself was sure she had failed to hear him correctly. There's no way for someone like Akashi Seijuurou would invite her to his 'must-be-very-luxury' dinner. She gaped and blinked several times. "I think I have misheard you, Akashi-kun. Could you say it once again?" her voice was trembling.

"A dinner date. That's definitely an order," Akashi repeated his invitation with his guiltless intonation as if he didn't realized that he had made every humans being on that coffeehouse stupefied.

A lot of questions came out in Tetsuko's thoughts. Naturally though. They just met once and it was just about ten minutes, let's not forget. Why did Akashi want her to have dinner with him? And did you hear what he just said? An order? Wasn't that an invitation?

She was about to throw those questions but she aware that it would take more and more minutes for them to finish this encounter. Therefore, without further do, she just accepted, "I'd like to. What time?"

"The faster the better. Tomorrow?"

"That's too sudden."

"Do you have any plan for tomorrow?"

Tetsuko bit her lower lips and shook her head slowly. "Then, tomorrow is fine," he said as he took his expensive-looking cellphone from his coat's pocket and gave it to Tetsuko. He held it out, giving it to the bluenette. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. "Well... I guess my GPS doesn't know your address, Tetsuko," Akashi teased her lack of guile after some seconds of nothing.

"I reject your request. You can pick me up at the railway station," Tetsuko crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I refused your answer."

"That doesn't even make sense, Akashi-kun."

"My lady, please don't squander our precious time."

"Railway station is fine."

"Your address, Tetsuko," Akashi started using his intimidating intonation for his command. Tetsuko startled yet she didn't take his cellphone straightaway. Akashi was about to repeated his order again when Takao grabbed the redhead's cellphone and quickly added Tetsuko's address and phone number to his contact list.

"My, my, thank you so much for helping me to save my time," Akashi flashed a triumphant grin to the taller man. Takao smiled with pleasure, ignoring Tetsuko's scowl. Akashi shifted his bright facial expression to the bluenette again, "Then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six okay? I'm looking forward for it, Tetsuko."

Akashi turned around and ambled towards the entrance door. Staggered eyes were following the redhead's movement. He was too marvelous to be true. A lot of lasses dreamed to monopolize him when a lot of lads suffocated in bitterness.

He signaled his driver and Midorima, which were standing near the entrance door, that he was done and ready to go. The driver and yhe green-haired fella and bowed down a little to Tetsuko before they opened the door and walked out from the coffeehouse with the redhead, leaving more than twenty breathless people.

After almost one minute of hush and nothing, everyone finally got their state of being awake and aware again. They started screaming in high pitch. Then, they turned their sinister eyes to Tetsuko. They stood up and ran to the side of the counter to pitch a mountain of queries. However, they couldn't find the bluenette there. Luckily, she had used her lack of presence to disappear to another dimension.

_What on earth was just happened to me?_

* * *

Redhead's note:

Heyy guys! It's Redheadlady with her shit excuses again. I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost three weeks now. National exams is coming in nineteen days and it's driving me crazy. So, this is what I came out with. I really really hope you'll like the "new" part three. Thanks for telling me that the former one wasn't that bad. However for me, everytime I take a look at it, my mind will say, "ugh, look at that. Your part three is just the worst part ever."

Anyway, my school gave me two days off which made me pretty confident to upload part four next friday. It's all about their dinner date and of couse it will be more interesting, I promise you guys.

I'm so thankful for you comments, reviews. follows, and favs. As always, I appriciate every one of you.

Remember that I wrote this all only for you guys. I love you so much and I'll see you in the next part. Bye~! xxx


	4. The Dinner

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Poems and Lyrics Belong to Their Owner

I do not own anything but the plot

ENCHANTED

written by: redheadlady

part four

* * *

That fairly attractive guy with navy blue hair seemed to start getting more impatient. He rested his backs towards a marble pillar, stuffing his hands into his jeans' pockets. He growled quietly in annoyance. He had been waiting for almost half an hour at the overcrowded subway station. Moreover, there were bunch of teenage girls staring at him with flirting gaze. It gave him itches.

"Dai-chan!"

Daiki whipped his head around. A girl with long bright pink hair was running to his direction. "So slow, Satsuki! I can even finish reading a whole dictionary while waiting for you!" he retorted. That girl had promised she would arrive in five minutes. Hell no! She should've said she would arrive in five minutes multiplied by six! One reason to not believing women.

"The metro was delayed a bit. Thanks for waiting," she excused between her short breathing.

Daiki noticed they were a lot of branded paper-bags hanging along his girlfriend's arms. He stared at those expensive-looking haul of clothing and tilted his head to one side before asking, "Where did you just go?"

"Shibuya 109," she answered shortly. "I'm sorry, can you please..." Satsuki handed over some of those bags to the tanned guy. He linked those bags to his arms immediately. "Let's go now since we don't have much time!" she commanded and started walking fast before him.

Daiki ran to her side and tried to equalize his steps with hers. "Didn't you just go shopping a few days ago?" he asked with louder voice since it was so crowded. The pink haired didn't answer him until they were out from the subway station.

"Gosh! That was so crazy," Satsuki sighed relievedly. Then, she raised her face upward to look into her boyfriend's dark blue eyes. "Anyway, these aren't for me. I'll tell you, but not here. Where's you MPV?" she said as she looked around.

Daiki leaded her to the parking lot, to his black MPV. After putting his girlfriend's loads to the car's trunk, he opened the driver's door and started the car. "So, are we going to your mansion, your apartment, Tetsu's apartment, or mine?" Daiki asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Tetsu's. Those clothes belong to her," she answered as she took out her cellphone from her hand-bag and peeked to its screen, "Crap! It's almost four o'clock already. Hurry up and start the car!" she dictated. Her expression looked really panic as if they had a meeting with Shinzo Abe after this. Without saying anything, Daiki steered the car towards the busy road.

After some minutes of silence, he began to pump his girlfriend for more details, "Did Tetsu ask you for those? Those clothes, i mean."

Satsuki shook her head slightly. "Tonight is going to be her special night. She asked me yesterday if she could borrow my dress but I ended up buying her a new one- a haul, for sure," she explained while gazing at the windshield's view. Daiki scratched the back of his neck. His little sister was more close to Satsuki, that's why the pink haired knew more about the bluenette's plans and stuff.

"Special night?" Daiki peered at Satsuki from the corner of his eyes. He saw her curling her lips. Looked like she didn't actually want to tell him.

"I'm prohibited to tell you. May or may not, Tetsuko will kill me if she knows that I give you this information. But since you gonna find out yourself then there's no point," she said that calmly. Another reason to not believing women. After clearing her throat a breathed in some air, she finally gave a more specific answer, "she's going to a dinner date."

Daiki stepped on the brake pedal abruptly. The car suddenly stopped, followed by a set of another vehicle horns. Someone that overtook them from another lane, shouting, "YOU STUPID NIGGA, CAN YOU EVEN DRIVE!"

Good point, random stranger.

But Daiki didn't seem to care. He stared at Satsuki with his eyes widened and mouth opened wide. Satsuki screamed his name in soprano tone. Daiki hadn't regained all his consciousness, yet he was aware enough to operate the car again.

"With..." The tanned guy was struggling to catch his breath, "with Kagami?"

"You are kidding?"

"Don't tell me she's now going out with random lucky dude."

"She is not dating anyone...yet. And that 'random lucky dude' is someone named Akashi Seijuurou."

Once again, Daiki stepped on the brake pedal abruptly. This was more sudden than the first one. Even Satsuki almost hit her forehead on the dashboard. No wonders. Of course Daiki knew who was 'Akashi Seijuurou'. That famous redhead showed up on TV, Magazines, and newspapers thousands of times.

"YOU ARE JOKING! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW THAT GUY!" he screamed out loud. Loud enough to be heard from outside their MPV.

"Oh geez! Calm down, Dai-chan!"

"THAT BASTARD AKASHI!" Daiki shouted as he stepped on the accelerator with full strength. Without any warning, that black MPV raced forward, heading fast to Tetsuko's apartment.

* * *

"We're sorry the number you are calling cannot receive calls at this time. Please try again later *beep*"

Tetsuko heaved a disappointed sigh. She totally forgot to call Kagami back after work the day before. She was too busy thinking about what had just happened and what would happen later. She had tried to call that two-toned redhead four times but he didn't pick up. Maybe he was practicing basketball. Since he was the ace, he had to practice all day.

Tetsuko threw herself onto her bed. Her mind couldn't stop asking about why someone like Akashi Seijuurou wanted to go on a dinner date with her. And why couldn't she refuse his invitation? Maybe his intimidating aura and the pressure from surrounding were the reason for the second question. But what about the first one? Only God knew.

Her train of thought was ceased by a sound of ringing doorbell. She just happened to sit up when she heard the front door being unlocked from outside, followed by a dramatic scream by a guy, "TETSU! ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"Dai-chan! You don't have to scream dramatically like a mom losing her child!" a woman voice raised after Daiki's squeal which explained that Satsuki had told Daiki about the dinner date. Tetsuko clicked her tongue as she went out from her bedroom.

"You are so noisy, Daiki," the bluenette complained as she walked towards her big brother, "and didn't I tell you to not come in without my permiss-"

Daiki grabbed Tetsuko's shoulders. "Tetsu! You are not dating that crazy redhead, are you?!" He halted her sentence, yelling in front of her face.

Those baby blue orbs grew wide. "I'm not dating anyone. Please calm down," the bluenette replied calmly. Judging from her eyes, he knew that his little sister wasn't lying. He loosed his grip.

"So, why are you having a dinner date with him?" he interrogated, fixing his gaze to her baby blue eyes. From here, Tetsuko was afraid if Daiki would force her to cancel their dinner date. Not because she was looking forward for it, it was because it would open the possibility that Daiki would be killed by Akashi. 'He always gets what he wanted', remember?

"Because she wants to, Dai-chan!" Satsuki shouted out loud. She held out her arms, separating the siblings from each other. She whipped her head towards her boyfriend. "Tetsuko's life have nothing to do with you! She is free to date anyone she likes and hang out with anyone she wants!" she nagged him while pointing her index fingers to the tanned guy's chin. He shut his lips tight.

When the pink haired was sure Daiki wouldn't raise his voice again, she turned Tetsuko. "Those are your dresses. Pick one for the dinner-date tonight!" she directed her index fingers to the couch. The bluenette noticed there were a lot of branded paper-bags was placed there.

"But I only need one-"

"Since you don't know anything about dating a high-class human beings, then let me teach you some stuff," she grasped Tetsuko's wrist and some random paper bags. "But first, try them one by one and we will see what fits the most," she said while dragging her to the bedroom.

* * *

Daiki was watching the sun reaching the bottom of the horizon, leaving the earth's surface was neither dark nor lit. A beautiful twilight was displayed on the window. Silhouetted skyscrapers with its flickering lights made the landscape seemed unreal.

"Dai-chan, look!" His admiration to the twilight was sidetracked by Satsuki's voice. Daiki shifted his gaze to the bedroom door. The first thing he saw was his little sister.

Tetsuko was wearing a long sleeves coal-colored dress. It was design high waisted and its skirt fell down flowingly almost to her knee. A black ribbon tied on her waist with a bow on the left side. She wore a pair of bright blue oxford, which matched her hair and eyes.

"This dress fits perfectly on you. You look classic," Satsuki gazed at every spot of that black dress as if she was a professional stylist. "Mysterious. Yeah, you look like a mysterious lady. And... and lovely? No, no, more like engaging. Yeah, charming and attractive. Captivating and..." Satsuki kept tweeting praising words that were excessive. And Daiki was just there, gaping.

Tetsuko looked at her reflection on the mirror. Because Satsuki's efforts, she was presented as "a high-class lady". The slight make up and the dress fixed flawlessly. Just like a week before, at that party. Yeah, that one was Satsuki's work too. Maybe she's a daughter of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother.

"It's almost six o'clock now! Just remember everything that I tell you. But I'm sure you are already have high-class manners so I won't be worrying on anything," Satsuki looked into Tetsuko's baby blue eyes. The bluenette nodded faintly. Nothing she could do anymore. "Akashi-kun is never late. He'll come in ten seconds," Satsuki was the one who was over-excited.

"Tetsu, it's not too late to cancel your date now," Daiki whined.

"Dai-chan, shut up! Akashi-kun is arriving in three... two... one..."

*ding dong*

"See? He is never late," Satsuki handed over a black clutch with daisy pattern all over it. After made sure everything was completely flawless once again, she propelled Tetsuko's back and forced the shorter girl to walk towards the door. "I'll try to restrain Dai-chan. Good luck, little girl," she whispered next to the bluenette's ear. Tetsuko gave a small nod before heading to the front door.

She reached the knob and unclosed the wooden door slowly. She peeked from behind the small gap she had opened.

"Good evening, Kuroko Tetsuko," a sonorous voice greeted her. It was his voice, Akashi's. She gulped hardly as she widened the gap.

Akashi was absolutely magnificent. He looked like a prince charming, came straightly from those fairytale books. He was clothed by a maroon tailoring shirt and he wore a black suit-jacket over his shoulder without putting his arms through its sleeves. His trouser and tie were also pitch black. Black suited him the most since he had very light skin colored. Maroon also gave another color to his clothing, so he wouldn't be look like a ninja. It also gave a space for his bright red hair and heterochromatic eyes to be brought as the center of attention. What a great fashion sense.

"Tetsuko?"

Tetsuko found herself was staring at Akashi's clothes. She startled a bit before dragging her eyes to the redhead's face. "Good evening, Akashi-kun," she greeted, trying hard to be calm.

Akashi scanned the bluenette's dress with his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Tetsuko," he praised. Well thanks again to Satsuki.

"-I even forgot my pick up line," a grin formed on his lips. That was actually a mainstream pick up line but since it came out from Akashi Seijuurou's lips, it made her heart started to beat rapidly. Before she could find anything to reply, Daiki suddenly popped out behind her back, faking coughs. Akashi noticed Daiki's presence. He greeted him with a pleasant smile, "Good evening, sir. I am here to take your girl to a dinner date."

Daiki didn't say anything. He squinted his forbidding eyes towards the redhead while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki came and pulled the tanned guy, forcing him to step backwards. "I'm very sorry about how rude is this man. You two can depart now," the pink haired said joyfully. But instead of leaving, both of them stared at Daiki.

Daiki glanced Akashi before shifting it to Tetsuko. A heavy sigh escaped from his lungs. "Return her before midnight," the tanned guy finally said as he turned around and walked away. His words were counted as an approval.

Akashi held out his right hand to his date. Tetsuko linked to his arms, signaling him that she was ready to go. After giving a small nod to Satsuki, the redhead brought his date out from the building to the parking lot. He leaded her to his car. It was a white Porsche and that was the first time she saw a real Porsche. She couldn't even believe it was a real car. As expected of Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi opened the door for Tetsuko. Then, he moved into the other side of the car before getting himself into the driver's seat. After putting his seat-belt on and inserted the key into the ignition, he turned to her to make sure she had put on her seat-belt. "Ready to go?" he asked as he started the car. After seeing her faint nod, he shifted the selector into 'drive' position and let his foot stepped on the gas pedal.

Being in the car together with a 'stranger' was really awkward. Tetsuko didn't know how to start a conversation. She didn't even want to start. Luckily, the radio was turned on. Classic music filled the silence between them. She didn't dare to peek at Akashi, not even once. She just gazed at the window next to her.

"So, you live with your brother?" Akashi finally began to speak after they had been on the road for a while. Tetsuko's apartment was pretty far from the central of the city which took about forty minutes with car.

"I live alone. He just loves to come everyday," Tetsuko answered without looking at the redhead.

"Thus, your brother stays with your parents?" he tried to let their conversation flowed by itself.

"He prefers staying at the city since it's closer to his office. My parents work overseas," she explained as she played with her hair, trying to not being awkward.

Satisfied of receiving the basic information about her family, he drove the chat into another topic, "Are you still studying at college?" For the answer, Tetsuko just shook her head. Akashi raised his brows, "I'm sure you have another job besides working as barista."

"Barista is just a temporarily job."

"It is? Therefore, what is your prime occupation now?"

"As a translator," Tetsuko kept her answer as short as possible. She felt really uncomfortable. Their chat was more like interview at a court, with an overawing devil as the judge. Akashi aware of the bluenette's feeling. According to her expression, she didn't seem to like talking about working and stuff. He cursed himself for making a witless move.

Too bad, before the redhead could drag the chat to where it should be, they had arrived.

Tetsuko drew closer her head to the windshield. A towering building with its typical curtain-wall greeted her eyes. Flaxen illumination shone out from the building's lights, competing with another premises. Akashi drove the car in and stopped by the main entrance. A well-dressed dude opened the door for Tetsuko when the other did it for Akashi. The second dude received the car's key from the redhead before he drove the Porsche to the parking lot.

After accepting some details from the first valet guy, Akashi stood next to Tetsuko. The redhead held out his right hand and Tetsuko immediately linked into his arms. She was totally awkward and scared since she had to act like one of those high-class humans again.

They walked into the elevator and went up to the seventh floor. Akashi guided her to the dining restaurant. Tetsuko noticed the name of the restaurant. It was a French word that she couldn't even pronoun. No wonders if the entrance itself designed like a French café in the middle of 80s. Vintage was the main concept of the restaurant but it still had some minimalist touch.

A tall and thin waiter approached them. Akashi said to him that he had reserved a table under his own name. The waiter nodded and ushered them to their table. It was located next to the glass window-wall that was displaying her favorite view, night sight of Tokyo. The lights from the building flashed on and off like fireflies in the meadow of summer night.

The waiter gave one brown book which was the menu to Tetsuko when the other he gave it to Akashi. Just when Tetsuko opened the book a took a glance to the list, a sweat fell down to her cheeks.

_It's all in French words._

Like before, Akashi noticed her insecurity. He turned to the waitress and asked, "Do the chefs have any recommendation for us?" The waiter smiled and said some food's name that she couldn't understand. "How about the second one?" Akashi looked into the bluenette. She just nodded although she didn't know what he mentioned about. Akashi turned back to the waiter. "She'll take the second one. I would like to have this one and this one..." he pointed some food from the list. After the waiter wrote down all Akashi's order, he left.

"Don't worry. The one that you ordered is fish stewed in cider," the redhead smiled gently.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Akashi-kun," the bluenette drooped her face in embarrassment.

"I don't mind it, Tetsuko. I also don't know much about French dishes," his quite chuckle lightened the atmosphere. Tetsuko raised her face slowly. She tried to make eye contact with Akashi.

"There's no way."

"I don't have any reason to lie, Tetsuko. I, personally, prefer Japanese dishes," Akashi's smile grew wider, knowing the fact that Tetsuko was finally dared to look at him.

"Really? Me too," Tetsuko raised her brows. She thought typical humans like Akashi would prefer luxurious French of British dishes.

"Knowing that fact, I should've brought you to a Japanese dining restaurant instead. Do you want to move?" Akashi offered easily. Without waiting for Tetsuko's answer, he stood up from his seat as if he was ready to go.

"Uh-oh, no...," Tetsuko hurriedly stopped his movements, "This one is fine. Besides we had already ordered our food."

Akashi sat back on his seat, looking at the bluenette. Judging from her expression, she must be felt uncomfortable again. Execrating himself, he immediately changed the topic, "Look at that," he said while pointing at the window. Those baby blue orbs followed the direction he had pointed. "Night side of Tokyo. It's one of my favorite sights," he said, smiling at her gently, even more gentle than before. Tetsuko brushed her hair behind her ear and gazed at the sight. Her expression began to be softer.

"A lot of people have never noticed this beautiful sight because they're blinded with their work. Don't you think it would be better if they threw their assignment away and started to enjoy life?" Akashi heaved a sympathetic sigh while looking at the window. Tetsuko glanced at him, wondering where this conversation would go.

"Yeah," Tetsuko replied because Akashi seemed to wait for her answer, "world seems to be better when we don't have any task like when we were a child."

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't have to grow up," he said as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Well, world isn't a wish granting factory," Tetsuko laughed quietly. She had never thought this famous redhead with his well-known busy life (although before their first encounter, she didn't even know his existence) would say these kind of things. Was it just her feelings or Akashi seemed to be different with another high-class humans being that she knew.

Akashi furrowed his brows, "I think, I've heard that words somewhere." He thought for a second before finally found the answer himself, "Right, a novel. _The Fault in Our Stars_, isn't it?"

Tetsuko eyes were widened, "you read that book too?"

"Well, I have read all John Green's books. You can say that I do admire his works a lot."

"You do? I also like his books and I think _Papers Town_ is the best of all," that was the first sentence that she said without being awkward. From here, they talked about John Green and his books naturally.

Secretly, Akashi praised himself that he had made a very advantageous move. Tetsuko seemed to like talking about books, music, and stuff that are far from businesses, career, reputation and all topics like that. She was just like ordinary young woman who was just being herself, totally different from those materialistic women that he had gone to a date with.

* * *

"Alright! It's enough for today!" a shout from a brunette ended the practice. Hearing her words, everyone on that gymnasium yelled soundlessly in happiness since they had spent almost half a day practicing basketball and it was already half past seven in the evening. Without further do, everyone threw their basketball away and ran into the clubroom. Seeing their bad habit made the brunette rebuked but no one seemed to care.

The brunette was too tired to get angry. She was about to leave when she noticed a sound of bouncing basketball. She turned around to the source of the sound. She found out that their ace, Kagami Taiga, was still practicing by himself on the court although he looked really exhausted and his white T-shirt had been drowned in his own sweat.

She rolled her eyes before throwing a pen straight to his head. "You are forcing yourself too much, Bakagami!" she shouted. The two-toned redhead yelped and the ball he was holding bounced away.

"I'm not forcing myself! Just a little bit more, coach!" he doubted, looking at the brunette, his coach, Aida Riko.

"If say no, so there's no excuse! You have been practicing since this morning. You'll break your legs!" Riko grabbed his arms to stop him continuing his practice.

"I won't break my legs!"

"You don't know what you are talking about, Bakagami! Just go home!" she raised her voice. Kagami groaned, grumbling curses under his breath as he turned around and walked towards the clubroom. "Ugh, don't be so stubborn and cranky, Kagami. Don't you have something to do other than basketball?" she asked as she walked after him.

"What do you mean?" he stopped his step and turned his head to the brunette.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Like, a new one. You are pretty famous now as one of best players in Japan's basketball," she shrugged as she looked into those crimson eyes of him.

"Why should I?" he started to walk again, alongside to her.

Her wood-colored eyes grew wide. "W-what?" She shuddered in disbelief. She sighed slowly to calm herself before commented, "I know you ex is so adorable and very kind, and you loved her so much. Must be hard to forget her. But it has been two years, right?"

Kagami shrugged, seemed to not care. Looking at her team's ace reaction made her palmed her own face, "It's not like I'm telling you to quit basketball but at least give time to your social and love life. You are being anti-social outside the court, aren't you, Kagami?"

The two-toned redhead didn't answer. He pretended not to hear that. He opened the clubroom's door and walked to his locker. He unlocked it and pulled out a fluffy towel. While he was wiping away all his sweat, he took out his cellphone from his bag and turned it on. His eyes were widened in shock as he looked into its screen.

4 Missed Calls - Kuroko Tetsuko

_Dammit! Are you freaking kidding me? Why she called when I was practicing? Curse the world, man!  
_  
As he cursed the world endlessly, he immediately pressed Tetsuko's numbers and placed his phone next to his ear. He did hear the dial tone but she didn't pick it up. He tried to call five more times, but she didn't pick it up.

_Goddamnit! I hate my life!_

* * *

"Now that you mentioned it. I was very disappointed as well, knowing the prequel she made was awful," Akashi was pretty cruel at reviewing books. He pointed out all the weakness spots of it. Regardless, all he said was true and she had the same opinion.

Tetsuko secretly stared at him. The young man in front of her could be defined as a flawless creature. The way he talked and acted, his educated-manners, the words he chose to make his sentences, honestly she didn't even believe that a man could have an exact etiquette. He was far above her previous boyfriend, Kagami. Oh wait, why would she compare those two.

"Tetsuko?"

"Uh-oh, yes?" Tetsuko surprised a little. She thought the redhead found out that she was staring at him.

"Do you like the food?" He asked. Tetsuko looked downward to her white plate. The only thing left was a garnish which explained that the dish was too tasty to be true. The beverage was palatable as well. As expected of five-stars restaurant.

"I do. Thank you so much, Akashi-kun," she answered as she gave him a sincere smile.

"I'm glad to hear tha-," his words were interrupted. His heterochromatic eyes seemed to capture something in the middle of the room. Tetsuko turned her head to the direction he was staring at.

Nothing there seemed to be significant. He was staring at a small group of people playing orchestra on a little stage. They were playing some classic music that usually be played on the ballroom.

"_Wiener Blut_," he murmured. Tetsuko shifted her gaze to him. "Johann Strauss II did a great job on this one," he mentioned a music composer which meant he was talking about the music they were playing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know much about ballroom's music," her confession sounded like 'I'm sorry, I am not superior enough to have that kind of taste'.

"Do you want to dance?" Hearing his words, Tetsuko's eyes grew wide. She glanced back at the middle of the room. There're some people there, dancing waltz. Well, there was a pretty wide space in front of the stage. It was enough for some couples to dance there. It was a first-rated restaurant after all.

"N-no, I don't think so," She shuddered. She couldn't do a ballroom dance, remember? And a ballroom dance's skill is needed if you want to be a high-class people.

"It's just one song. It should be okay."

It was just like playing truth or dare.

"I don't have enough skill."

"I'll take the lead."

"People will judge us."

"They have to know their place."

"...Listen," Tetsuko decided to tell him the truth before he pulled her forcefully to do the dance, "I can't dance any ballroom dance, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry."

"...not even Foxtrot?"

"Not even Foxtrot."

Akashi stared at her with blank eyes. She stared back at him, furrowing her brow. Maybe it was a coincidence but she noticed that the redhead exhaled more air which explained that he was mocking at her. "Please don't laugh," she brought her face downward as her cheeks turned to the color of his hair.

"I'm not laughing, Tetsuko. Next time, I will teach you how to do a ballroom dance. At least, Foxtrot," he offered with a grin. Tetsuko just agreed although she wasn't sure if they could meet again or not. They had their own business to take care of. "Next time" wasn't a "definite" word.

"Alright then. I think we should end our dinner now," he said while looking at his watch. He stood up and held our his hand to her. Like before, she linked to his arm and they went out from the restaurant.

* * *

According to their successful dinner date, you can say that the redhead had reached a higher status. They had became a good friends since they could talk about things less-awkward and warm atmosphere started to flow around them.

"That makes me remember. I have your number but you don't have mine, Tetsuko," Akashi said without moving his attention from the road.

"Oh, right," Tetsuko opened her clutch and took out her cellphone. It was set on silent mode so it wouldn't disturb their date. However, when she looked into its screen, she really cursed herself for setting it on silent mode.

6 Missed Calls - Kagami Taiga

Akashi noticed Tetsuko's changing expression,"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing," she replied after few seconds of silence which made the redhead getting more curious. He expected that it was her overprotective brother or a new task or the worst, that basketball freak called Kagami Taiga.

When she had just saved the redhead's number, suddenly her cellphone rang on her hand. She immediately answered the call, "Hello? Kagami-kun?"

Hearing the way she called him made Akashi wanted to grab her cellphone and throw it our from the car's window.

"...yes, I'm sorry I put it on silent... I'm on the road... Yes. Maybe in about fifteen minutes... Um, We can't talk about it right now... Yes, I'm kinda busy.. Yes, please call me back. Thank you," that were all she said on the phone line. She did notice that Akashi peeked at her during her call. "I'm sorry. That was my friend," she excused as she put her cellphone back into her clutch and started gazing to the window near her.

Hush filled them until they arrived.

Akashi stopped the car at the parking lot behind her apartment. It was still around nine p.m, but the surrounding seemed to be lifeless. Akashi got out from the car first to opened Tetsuko's door.

"I have so much fun, Akashi-kun. Thank you," she said as she bowed down a bit in front of him. She actually had a really polite manners which had been forgotten by other young girls. It made her even more different and special.

"Tetsuko?"

A rough-deep voice surprised both of them. They turned around to the source of the sound. A tall and muscular man with tanned skin and messy two-toned red hair was standing behind them.

Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Redhead's note:

I know you won't forgive me for updating too late no matter what the reason is. However, I do apologize with all my heart.

That's what I came out with. To be honest, this is the longest part I've ever made. It's supposed to be divided into two parts but after thinking twice, I decided to put all in one part so it wouldn't be missing the point. Sadly, I had to erase some scenes. And I'm sorry with the ending. I had to stop right there or it might spend more than fifteen pages of A4.

So how's it? The dinner, do you like it? I do like this part a lot, esp Aomine and Momoi omg I can't even. What's your favorite scene? Let me know in the comment below about you thoughts. I want to know more about you guys. Ok that sounds creepy.

About part five, maybe not next week. I have exams and a movie project. But it won't take that long, so i may or may not need two weeks. Except if i'm a genius like Akito Takagi ok bye.

I hope you like it. Like always, reviews,comments,follows,and favs always be appreciated. Don't forget to study for your exam. Spring break is coming which means I'll try to stay in my schedule more (every friday night).

I love you a lot this is all for you. See you in the next part~!


End file.
